El día a día de los Cullen
by paulaflo.cullen
Summary: Los Cullen... ¿La familia perfecta? Ja, ¿Piensas que es fácil para Esme y Carlisle educar vampiros adolescentes? ¿Crees que esto siempre convienen en todo jamás pelean? Vaya error, solo son una "familia normal" Risas, peleas, aventuras, discusiones, castigos y reconciliaciones son lo que verás en el día a día de los Cullen, losvampiros más dementes y divertidos de la historia


-Esto no puede seguir así, Alice- comenzó Carlisle con severidad. Yo contemplé mis zapatos, de nuevo estas molestas charlas.

"_Blablabla, te has gastado ya veinte mil dólares este mes- la voz de mi padre sonaba entrecortada en mi desinteresada cabeza, blablabla, debes comenzar a tomarte las cosas más enserio, blablabla me temo que deberé castigarte, blablabla, perdóname blablabla, tarjetas…"_

_-_Espera- lo interrumpí.- ¿Qué pasa con mis tarjetas?

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije? ¿O estabas pensando en los últimos zapatos Gucci que te compraste?- me preguntó. Los demás me observaban divertidos, probablemente disfrutaban viendo a la "niñita de papá" ser sermoneada… otra vez.

-No papá, lo siento- murmuré haciendo mi puchero número 23.- Estaba pensando en el rayón que le hizo Eddie a tu Mercedes esta mañana.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Traidora- masculló Edward.- Eso fue porque no podía pasar por el garaje, ya que Emmett estrelló el jeep en las plantas de Esme….

-¿Emmett?- inquirió Esme con la voz suave y mirada llameante.

-¡Jasper…. Jasper… Jasper… Él hizo que….!

-Yo no hice nada, torpe- dijo mi Jasper con una sonrisita de suficiencia. "Oh, pero que bien le queda ese corte" "Enfócate, que se viene buena"- comentó Edward dentro de mi cabeza.

-Oh, claro que sí- afirmó mi rubia hermana mirándolo con una mueca de enojo y los labios fruncidos.- ¡Hiciste que Emmett se enamorara de las ardillas!

Solté una risita de campanitas y ella me lanzó una mirada envenenada.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó Bella bajando por las escaleras con mirada somnolienta y bostezando. Bueno, eran las tres de la mañana.

-Bella- dije con voz de advertencia.-Si yo fuera tú, preferiría una cita con Mike Newton que quedarme aquí…. La última vez que nos castigaron acabamos en prisión.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó ella, incrédula.

-¿¡Mike newton!?- gritaron escandalizados Edward y Jasper.

-Oh, pero el uniforme me quedaba genial- presumió Rose y todos pusimos los ojos en blanco.

-En realidad, el naranja no es tu color, hermanita- comenté con despreocupación.- No va demasiado bien con el cabello turquesa.

-¿Turquesa?- cada vez Bella estaba más confundida.

-Sí- se metió Esme y todos tragamos saliva. Mejor dicho ponzoña.- Los castigamos encerrándolos en un departamento por medio día, pero lo explotaron, literalmente. Solo Dios sabe cómo.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Emmett, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de sus hermanos.- Queríamos ver qué pasaba si mezclabas vinagre y Coca-Cola con menta y bicarbonato.- Nuestros padres lo miraron con una mezcla de furia y exasperación.- ¡Fue idea de Jasper!

-Sí, claaaaro- le espetó este.- Eso no te lo crees ni tú ¡Además las bebidas las consiguió Edward!

-¡No es cierto!- reclamó este.- ¡Las bebidas las consiguió Alice!

-¿A sí? ¡Pues Rose las mentas!- la acusé.

-¡Y Edward el bicarbonato!- le echó en cara la rubia.

-¡Fue tu culpa!

-¡Tuya!

-¡No, tuya!

-¡NO!

-Creo que iré a dormir- murmuró Bella, sabia decisión.

-¡Basta!- gritó Carlisle con voz patente y todos nos quedamos inmóviles como estatuas.- Es increíble que llevemos siglo y medio juntos y aún no se sepan comportar, estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes.

Todos comenzamos a murmurar vagas acusaciones unos a otros, pero una mirada del doctor nos hizo entender que no era el momento.

-Chicos- murmuró mamá, su voz fría y suave era mucho más aterradora que los gritos de Carlisle. Y su mirada desilusionada hacía que mi cara se transformara en el puchero número 37, "Súplica por piedad y petición de perdón".- Parecen niños ricos y mimados en lugar de vampiros respon… en lugar de vampiros con más de un siglo de vida.

-¡Fuimos convertidos en nuestra adolescencia, debes permitirnos vivir todas las experiencias para vivir plenamente!- exclamó Jasper indignado. Los demás asentimos, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que había dicho mi querido Jazz.

-Ya me decía yo que no te debía paga esas clases de filosofía- se quejó Carlisle, más para sí mismo que para el resto.- Pero ese no es el punto. Deben aprender a comportarse- agregó, serio nuevamente.- Sí somos vampiros. Pero eso no debería impedir que vivamos en armonía.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo- espeté.- Tú te pasas todo el día en tu oficina, con Jennifer a tu lado como un perrito faldero. Que no hayas podido tener hijos con Esme no significa que no debas tratarnos como tales.

Mis hermanos me miraron alarmados. Que Esme no dijera nada al respecto me confirmó que esta vez sí que había metido la pata.

-Papá- murmuré dudosa.

-Ah,- interrumpió este, con los ojos relampagueantes y cargados de tristeza, nunca me había mirado así.- Cuando te conviene soy tu padre, ¿Verdad?

Acto seguido subió al segundo piso. Esme se dispuso a seguirlo, pero antes de ello se dirigió a nosotros.

-No sé qué les pasó, chicos. Especialmente a ti, Alice, me temo que me veo obligada a recordarte que fuiste tú quién se acercó a Carlisle en primer lugar- susurró mirándome a los ojos.- Espero que no se vuelva a repetir, lo digo enserio. Ahora vayan a la ciudad y dejen a su padre pensar. Oh, perdón, quise decir a Carlisle- dijo con voz cortante. Después de eso siguió a su esposo escaleras arriba.

Nadie dijo nada. Sí, habías estado castigados mil y una veces, pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-murmuró Edward.

Abandonamos la casa en silencio arrastrando los pies y mirando el suelo, a sabiendas de que éramos observados desde la ventana.

-Lo siento- susurré, sintiendo los ojos vidriosos mientras dirigía la vista hacia la ventana del despacho de mi padre, ya que él lo escucharía.

Cuando llegamos a Port Angels fuimos al café abierto más cercano y pedimos cada uno un expresso, para aparentar. Me sentía fatal, si en algún momento de mi vida había querido llorar, verdaderamente era ese.

-Esta vez creo que me pasé de la raya- dije con voz queda.

-No es tu culpa, Alice- trató de animarme Edward, pese a que todo había empezado por mí.

-¿Tú estás ciego, Edward?- preguntó Emmett. – Tú viste como ella….

No pudo continuar, ya que Rosalie le golpeó la cabeza y lo silenció con una mirada. Eso solo me hizo sentir aún peor.

-Creo que lo peor de todo es haberlos desilusionado tanto- dijo la rubia.

-No, peor fue lo que dijo Al…- Por una vez en su vida, Emmett logró cerrar su bocota, claro que no sin la ayuda dela veloz mano que se dirigió a su cabeza, cortesía de mi hermana.

-Fue culpa de todos- terció Jasper hablando al fin.

-No chicos. Saben que fue mi culpa, y lo siento de verdad, pero no traten de alivianarlo echándose la culpa- les pedí.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, mientras unas rubias locas les echaban miraditas locas y descaradas a mi marido y a mis hermanos. Por otro lado, los chicos no ocultaban su interés por mi nosotras. En otra ocasión ellos les habrían guiñado, sonreído o incluso silbado, pero estábamos demasiados ensimismados en la pelea de hace un rato. Cuando comenzó a salir la gente, decidimos volver a casa. Nuevamente, nadie decía una palabra, siendo mi culpa mi única compañía.

Ya estábamos a unos doscientos metros de la casa cuando escuchamos los sollozos inconfundibles de Bella. Corrimos hasta ella a toda velocidad, la chica nos esperaba en la entrada con un papel en las manos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- exclamó Edward desesperado.

-Son Carlisle y Esme- sollozó.- Ellos…. Se marcharon.


End file.
